Dear Diary
by Vivien Nimue
Summary: Read Liz Allen's diary, 17 years old and mad about Harry Osborn, who is unfortunately in love with her best pal M.J, lob in her step-brother Molten Man, Mr Nerdy Peter Parker and her life becomes more than confusing.
1. Entry 1 A New Journal

**_Dear Diary_**.

Vivien Nimue 

_Author's Note_: Well I decided it was about time that I got my stupid Harry Osborn obsession out of my system, and to finally get around to writing my first Spidey fanfic. I thought it would be fun to write a Harry/Liz romance set during and around the movie(s) with the idea of M.J and Liz being best pals. (I also wanted to write something about Mark Raxton too, Yay Molten man.)

_P.S_: I'm not going to try and match either the comics or movies, just sorta mix and match themes from the two. Oh and I DO NOT own Spiderman.

_Pairings_: M.J Watson/Peter Parker, Liz Allen/Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn/M.J.

Liz Allen's Diary.

Sunday:

Dear Diary;

Well my last diary got full up (and fell to bits) so I've started a new one. Anyway to start off I'll repeat the basic information about myself that I record at the beginning of all of my journals.

_Name_: Elizabeth (Liz) Deborah Allen.

_Age_: 17

_School_: Midtown High.

_Lives With_: My mom Cassandra and step dad Eric. My real dad (who I haven't seen since I was three months old lives in London.)

_Best Friend_: Mary Jane Watson.

_Current Marital Status_: Single (sigh).

I am currently writing this sat in the Dining Room of the Catathe Hotel (one of the 3 mom and Eric own). Unfortunately this means that I can only write for a little while, as the guests will be coming in to demand food soon, but I doubt you really needed to know that.

Unfortunately I've got school tomorrow, but fortunately my biology class is going on a field trip, unfortunately it's a trip to Columbia University to look at spiders…bleughh.

Anyway it's still more fun than normal school isn't it? I've got to decide what to wear (my current crush is totally going to be there) and guess now you want to know who it is?  
You really, really want to know?

Okay, its Harry Osborn, shocked? I've liked him since he arrived at Midtown, apparently after being kicked out of a string of private schools (but my dad has been friends with his for donkey's years.)

Anyways I've kinda been 'watching Harry from afar' for ages, I mean we are friends, but _I_ really want to be friendlier, however there's one tiny little snag…I'm convinced he likes M.J. She (being my loyal best friend and everything) tells me I'm just being paranoid, maybe she's right. But I'm still not convinced.

Anyway who knows, maybe I'll get a chance to talk to him during tomorrow's fieldtrip. Oh I'd better skat, the guests are coming in for dinner.

A/N: (Smiles) I'm sorry if that was dull but that wretched scene setting has to be done. Anything in the next chappie things go wrong for Peter (not that Liz knows it) and Mark puts in an appearance.


	2. Entry 2 Mutant Spiders

_Dear Diary _

_Vivien Nimue_

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to the (longer) chapter two.

**_Liz's Diary_**

**_Entry deux._**

Monday 

Dear Diary,

I woke up really late for school this morning, and so I was too late to catch the school bus and had to drive myself to the stupid university (thank goodness for my car).

Luckily there wasn't much traffic so I got to Columbia University in good(ish) time and was able to meet up with M.J and Sally (another pal) on the steps along with the rest of our bio class.

'Hey' I whispered as I caught up with them. Mr Sullivan was watching us so it was best not to talk too loudly.

'Miss the bus again?' Sally asked grinning.

'Yup,' I replied. M.J smiled and rolled her eyes, I always was kinda hopeless when it came to time.

'Oh look here comes Flash.'

Flash Thompson (my ex) and Mary Jane's current boyfriend was coming over to join us with his cronies tagging along as usual. (If you wondering why _we_ spilt up the answer is simple, he may be good looking but BOY is he annoying.)

I half think M.J is only going out with him because he's the only guy her horrid father will approve of.

As I turned to avoid the hideous sight of Flash I noticed Harry and his father Norman talking to Peter Parker. Parker is this total nerd who spends most of his time giving M.J these freaky 'I'm TOTALLY obsessed with you' looks, not that she has ever noticed. I watched Harry out of the corner of my eye for a few seconds, before following M.J up the university steps.

We followed Mr Sullivan into a white sterilised looking corridor, the walls of which were lined with paintings of famous scientists. What's more the acoustics rocked, we had an excuse not to hear a word that Mr Sullivan said.

M.J and I turned to examine a picture of Isaac Newton as the rest of our class dispersed randomly around the room.

'Nice wig,' I laughed pointing at said painting 'it looks like it's trying to eat his head.'

M.J rolled her eyes,

'He did discover gravity though.'

'Ahhhh, so he escaped the wig of doom.' M.J grinned, as to my astonishment Peter Parker approached. M.J turned and beamed at him, but he didn't say anything, he just starred at her (reminding me of some king of bottled reptile) and then scurried off again.

'Weird.' Muttered M.J.

'Yes, Peter Parker, perhaps Midtown High's only professional wallflower.' I replied sarcastically. M.J smiled again.

'Flower?' Demanded a booming voice as Flash appeared in front of us (well appeared as in arrived, he's not Merlin or anything). He put his arm around M.J, gave me a quick 'look what your missing out on' look and then steered M.J away. I followed behind then feeling rather sick.

Mr Sullivan (now joined by a tour guide) led us into the Columbia Genetic Research Institute. It was a very large room, with a very high ceiling and full of scientific equipment.

We were shown around by a thin black haired woman. Unfortunately though I found spiders both…

A) Boring and

B) Creepy.

As the guide droned on about groups and species, our class sort of milled around pretending to be interested. The tour lasted for ages, and all the way through M.J (who was still with Flash) kept shooting me these 'get him away from me' glances.

I felt really sorry for her, but then again she should just dump him. Our tour was bored some more and then we finally reached a bit that was actually pretty interesting. The guide set about telling us about how Columbia had created these sort of mutant spiders using DNA from other erm, non-mutant spiders.

M.J (who was totally into the gross spider thing) set about counting to them.

'Disgusting' she muttered, however she sounded more enthralled than repulsed. However to _my_ disgust Harry Osborn walked over to her and began trying his hardest to flirt with her. BANG JEALOUS BANG.

The guide continued to blab on about these 15 mutant spiders when M.J interrupted her.

'Fourteen.' She said abruptly.

'I beg your pardon?' Asked the tour guide.

'One of them's missing.' M.J explained.

'Well, I guess the researchers are working on that one.'

I hoped the guide was right, I didn't particularly want to meet a mutant spider.

As the tour continued M.J stayed behind to examine the wretched spiders more closely. I watched dully as Peter Parker began to take some photos of her 'for the school paper' he couldn't make his feelings for her any more if he tried.

'M.J come on!' I called, after what felt like a month. She gave Parker a quick grin and then followed after me,

'I'm coming Liz.'

The rest of the tour was basically boredom with a capital 'B', when it was finally time to go home I was practically asleep. And I still have to write a paper on it all!

Author's Note: Erm I don't own Spiderman (obviously) some information for this chapter came from the Spiderman movie novelisation and the comics of course.

And TalesMN you are correct there is NOWHERE near enough Harry/Liz or even Harry fics out there, this should definitely be rectified. (Grins)


	3. Entry 3 Fun In The Cafeteria

**_Dear Diary _**

**_Vivien Nimue_**

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to chapter three (YaY). **

**_Liz's Diary_**

**_Entry Trois._**

**TUESDAY **

Dear Diary,

Once again today I was utterly late for the wretched school bus (mostly due to the fact I was up nearly all night typing up my stupid spider notes.) So basically I had to take my car again, en route I met M.J so I pulled over and yelled,

'Hey, do you want a lift?'

'Yeah, thanks Liz.' She replied grinning and climbing into the back seat.

'Enjoy yesterday's field trip?' I asked as I continued to arrive, there must have been an iota of jealousy in my voice because I caught her expression in the wing mirror.

'Is this about Harry flirting with me?'

I shrugged, and then slowly nodded.

'Look Liz, you know I don't like him, so why the heck don't you just ask him out? He's bound to say yes.' She sounded rather annoyed.

'But its you he likes.' I replied petulantly and then realising I was sulking; I tried to snap myself out of it.

'I'm sulking aren't I?' I asked laughing slightly.

'Yup.' She replied, sounding rather amused.

The "Harry" topic was dropped for the rest of the journey, which we spent talking about the usual girl stuff.

School itself was as dull as ditch water, and math was especially sleep inducing. However things livened up slightly when we got to lunch. When to be honest, something kinda weird happened.

M.J and I (and a small group of our other friends) were sat at a table with Flash and his cronies' (we were sat opposite Flash) and out of the blue a lunch tray soared through the air and landed neatly on Flash's head covering him in Jell-o, milkshake and other bits of food. First he looked shocked, and then a sudden murderous look filled his eyes as he spun round to see who the unlucky perpetrator of the crime was.

M.J and I tried to contain ourselves, but we couldn't help it I fell into hysterical laughter (this managed to set M.J off too.) Unfortunately this only antagonised Flash more. Well we all (well the people on our table and of course Flash) looked around to see who had thrown the tray, and the only person who could have done it was. Peter Parker!

Well, we don't call him an egg head for nothing, fearing for his life Peter stood up and the grossest thing happened, he was dragging the (now empty) tray behind him (by his wrist) on what looked like silly string or something.

As he left the cafeteria and the door slid shoot behind him the tray kept banging into the door behind him until the strand finally broke.

It was all uberly odd.

Flash and his cronies all looked at each other, before they stood up in unison and charged after Parker.

'Come on!' Called M.J and we both abandoned our lunches and followed them out of the room. I rolled my eyes and remained seated. Watching poor old pesky Parker get ripped to pieces by Flash was most definitely NOT on my to do list.


	4. Entry 4 A Party

Dear Diary

Chapter 4

Vivien Nimue

Author's Note: Once again HUGE thanks to my reviewers, and I hope you enjoy this chapter (erm I'll shut up now.)

HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLKS! This chapter is kind of long.

****

**_TUESDAY (Continued)_**

When I got home this evening, M.J rang (infact she called the moment I waked through the door) I hadn't seen her since she'd dashed off to try and save poor old Parker from death by Flash.

'Hi, is that you Liz?' She demanded as I picked the phone up, I could tell by her tone of voice that there was something she REALLY wanted to tell me.

'Erm yes, M.J?' I inquired, just making sure I wasn't chatting to the gasman or something.

'Of course it's me, guess what happened at school today?' She sounded as if she was about to tell me the place had burnt down or something.

'Erm, our Neanderthal friend Flash left Peter Parker plastered in nine various locations around the school?'

She laughed, which I though was a bit cruel if that really HAD happened to poor old Parker, especially since he's obviously madly in love with her.

'Nope.'

'You mean Parker's still in one piece?' I asked in surprise.

'Yup, he _totally_ thrashed Flash, it was hilarious, Peter just kind of went all Matrix on us and Flash ended up lying on the floor covered in Mr Brown's lunch!'

I was astounded.

'You are kidding?'

'Nope, it was amazing.'

'Hang on a minute, I thought you were Flash's girlfriend?' I asked, vaguely confused that she seemed to be so pleased at his downfall.

'Aww come on Liz, it rocked! You should have seen it.'

'Yeah, I wish I had.' It would have been **so** cool to see my caveman ex get humiliated by Peter Parker! Puny Parker of all people, you have to laugh.

And I've nearly completed that wretched spider project.

**_WEDNESDAY_**:

School was fun(ish), it was worth it just to see Flash's 'battle wounds'. Everyone is treating Parker like a time bomb liable to explode, people keep dodging round him in corridors and stuff.

I was nearly driven insane at lunch by Flash droning on and on about his stupid birthday present (a car from his parents). _Honestly_ I've had my car for ages and I don't make any sort of fuss about it however I actually managed to catch the bus today (go moi!)

When I got home mom and dad (well Eric my step dad actually, my real pop left mom when I was two months old and I haven't seen him since, however he does send me vast amounts of money to compensate and apparently has an important legal job in England, and Eric has been around ever since, erm ramble over.) Anyway mom and dad were both looking really excited when I finally got back home (which took a while because I walked.)

'What's going on?' I asked my beaming parents.

'We're having a party.' Replied dad grinning.

'Huh?' I asked, 'what a real society bash?'

My mom nodded.

'To celebrate our 16th wedding anniversary.'

Cool or what? I love parties and my parents haven't thrown one like this for AGES.

'Coolness!' I shrieked, then a horrible though struck me, what if the only people invited were my parents stuffy 'business colleagues' that would be totally bor-ing.

'Erm who are you thinking of inviting?' I asked tentatively.

'Oh everyone.' Replied dad, giving me a 'don't worry' kind of look.

'Can I invite some of my friends?'

'Of course Liz, as many as you want.' Replied mom.

'Gotta go phone M.J.' I called as I dashed out of the room.

M.J's dad answered the phone.

'Who is it?' He demanded gruffly.

'Erm Mr Watson is M.J there please?' He grunted, and a minute later M.J came to the phone.

'Hello?' She asked.

'Hi, M.J it's me.'

'Oh Liz. What's up?'

'Well my parents are throwing one of their parties and I was wondering if you'd like to come.'

'Cool, I'll be there.' M.J replied keenly. 'Where are you having it?'

'Oh the Catathe Hotel, the hotel will be empty apart from the party guests, most of whom are going to stay over.'

'Neat.' Mused M.J.

'Yup, I hope it's going to be FAB.'

I can't wait!!!

**FRIDAY**:  
I can't wait for the party next Saturday it's going to be so cool, and guess who I KNOW are coming…

Norman and Harry Osborn!

I know this because Harry came up to me at lunch today (I was sat with Sally and co).

'Hi Liz!' He greeted me cheerfully.

'Hey Harry' I replied, trying to remain calm.

'My dad and I are coming to your parent's party on Saturday. He explained. (Seeing as my dad and Norman Osborn are like best friends this did kinda make sense.)

'Cool, it'll be a relief to have some more people there who are under 30.'

Harry grinned,

'I was wondering, would it be alright if I bough Peter Parker along?'

'Sure,' I replied smiling 'I've got M.J coming, the more the merrier.'

He grinned again, at the mention of the name 'M.J' (Damnit)

'Oh well see ya Liz.'

'Bye Harry.' I called after him, watching him go until he was out of site.

(Ughh I really need to get over this ridicules crush.)

At this point M.J came over with her lunch, to join me.

'Is Harry coming?'

'Yes,' I replied 'And he's bringing Peter Parker.'

M.J smiled 'cool.'

I've already selected my outfit; it's this really nice blue dress. But there is one tiny little problem…the massive price tag. I'm going to have to start being REALLY nice to my moneylenders, erm parents.

Yes I think I'll go and make my dear mother and father a nice cup of tea, la, la, la…

**SATURDAY**:

I went shopping with mom, and bought the dress!! (Not to mention a batching bag, shoes and jewellery) it was incredibly neat.

Then I helped mom pick out a dress (a flowy pink satin number, that makes her look rather like a flamingo, a very pretty flamingo though.)

Afterwards she took me for pancakes. Once we'd ordered she began the conversation.

'Liz, about this party…'

'Yeah?' I inquired, interested.

'Well, your step-brother, Mark Raxton will be there.' She said it very hesatively.

(Mark is Eric's son by his first marriage; he's five years older than me and a 'scientific genius' apparently.)

'The Mark I haven't seen for 5 years?'

'Yup'

'So?' I asked confused, not entirely sure why this seemed to be bothering her so much.

'Well,' mom muttered 'He still resents his father for marrying me, and ever since his mother's death last year…' Mom trailed off, but I knew what she meant.

'Ahh, so you want me to make a special effort to be friendly?'

'If you wouldn't mind.'

'Sure' I replied, and I smiled. But secretly I was worried. What if Mark really did hate mom and me, last time his visited he refused to talk to either of us! And dad was sure to favour Mark his only "real" child.

Mom tapped my hand reassuringly.

'Don't worry Liz, I'm sure it will all turn out fine.'

I sure hope so, but somehow my chocolate pancakes didn't taste quite so good after that news.


	5. Entry 5 Prologue And Mark

Dear Diary

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi folks, sorry about the update lag but I have had a few MAJOR school issues (mock exams etcetera) anyway here is chapter 5. And Mark Raxton FINALLY puts in an appearance. Slight note the first part of this story (as in the movies) is M.J/Harry, but there's more M.J/Peter and a LOT more Harry/Liz later on. (And yes, I've written A LONG way ahead J) This chapter comes with a PROLOGUE!

**_Prologue_**:

_Elizabeth-Allen-Osborn wasn't entirely convinced that reading her old high school journals was the best way to be passing her time; she should probably have been trying to tidy the wreck of the house or something._

_But something about the old, care free life contained in those pages had drawn her to them, and while Normie was asleep she couldn't resist looking back at a time of her life before the troubles, before the pain, before the goblins._

**Sunday**:

M.J rang me to tell me about her party dress (pink with black hem and straps.) I took the chance to outline the whole 'Mark' situation to her. Fortunately she was reassuring.

'M.J?' I asked, 'What do you think about Harry?'

'For goodness sake Liz, just ask him out!' M.J shrieked down the phone. 'Next thing I know, you'll probably be hidden in a bush outside his house, watching everything he does through a pair of binoculars and recording it in a notebook.'

'Thanks for that M.J'

This afternoon the doorbell rang, when I went to open it there was Norman Osborn.

'Hey Elizabeth,' he asked, 'Is your father home?'

'Yes, Mr Osborn do you want to come in?'

'Thanks.'

I stepped aside, and smiling he stepped into the porch.

'Dad!' I yelled up the stairs. 'Mr Osborn is here!'

'So how's school going Elizabeth?' Norman asked keenly.

'Oh, okay. I'm looking forwards to graduation though.' He smiled and nodded.

'Do you see much of my son Harry?'

'A bit, yes, he's in my history class.' (Good answer Liz.)

At this point dad appeared and when the two began talking about golf or something I slipped away.

**Monday**:

I had an incredibly dull day, school was V-boring and we were given TONS of horrific exam prep. I REALLY cannot wait for graduation.

I also sent off my application to study journalism at Midtown University, so I'll have to start compiling a portfolio of my writing.

**Saturday**:

I spent all morning helping mom and dad set up the Catathe hotel, they finally (after about a zillion years of 'umming' and 'erring') to go for gold decorations. 50 of the guests are spending the night at the hotel including M.J, Norman and Harry Osborn, Mark, Peter Parker, The Charlstans, Jonses and of course _US_ (me mom and dad.)

At about noon the doorbell rang, as mom and I were setting the tables. We heard voices and a few minutes later dad came in with my stepbrother Mark.

Mark was about 22, and around 6 feet tall; he had dark brown hair and was wearing a smart suit and dullish expression.

'Mark you remember Cassy and Liz don't you?'

'It's wonderful to see you again!' Exclaimed Cassy (Aka mom) hugging him. To my great relief he smiled and hugged her back. I think that he was really making an effort; all the same I still hung back awkwardly.

'Little Liz?' He asked turning to me. No I'm Godzilla, sheesh. 'I haven't seen you since you were 12.'

I smiled at him, and rather awkwardly we hugged.

'So?' Mark asked dad, 'what time does this party begin?'

'6' answered dad after glancing at his watch, 'And we've still got loads to do.'

Mum looked rather panicky.

'Is there anything I can do to help?' Mark offered gallantly.

'Oh no dear, you've had a long journey.' Mom replied.

'No, I want to help.' Argued Mark.

'Liz,' asked dad 'why don't you show Mark to his room?'

'Okay,' I replied smiling at my stepbrother and hoping I would get a chance to talk to him.

Mark was busy wheeling along one suitcase and had another on the floor next to him. I picked up the suitcase on the floor (which was kinda, no very heavy).

'Are you alright with that Liz?' He asked helpfully.

'Sure' I lied. 'You room is this way.' I led him out of the room. 'Unfortunately the lift is broken so we'll have to take the stairs, it should be fixed by this evening though.'

I grinned at him again and he smiled back, boy was that suitcase heavy.

'Are you sure your all right with that?' He asked gesturing at it.

'Yeah.' I replied, as always refusing to admit that I'm wrong, sigh.

He laughed slightly.

'Look Liz…' he began 5 flights of stairs later. 'I really want us to be friends, I know that we've had our differences in the past, but I've changed.'

We stood on the landing, and I smiled gain, Mark was one of those guys who makes you feel like smiling.

'I really want us to be friends too.'

We grinned again, and then continued our Everest esque climb.

'So are any of your friends coming tonight?' He asked as we finally reached his floor.

'Yeah, my best friend M.J mainly.' We carried on along the corridor, finally we reached his room and I opened it with the room card. Opening the door, I was finally able to put that wretched suitcase down.

'They've put you in the Edwardian suite.' I explained as we stepped inside. The suite's living room was huge with walls that can only be described as 'vomit green.' Dad had hung a 'Welcome Home Mark' banner across it.

Mark chuckled.

'Its great to be back with dad.'

I sunk into a chair, and Mark took the one opposite me.

'So are you going to stay with us?' I asked interested.

'For a while, yeah, probably. While I'm study science. I hear you want to do journalism?'

I nodded, 'So have you got a partner for tonight?' I asked changing the subject.

He shook his head. 'How about you?'

'Well not really, but there's a guy coming who…' But I trailed off. Mark looked interested.

'Come on Liz who is he?' I quickly glanced around, to make sure nobody was in earshot.

'Swear you won't tell mom or dad?'

'I swear, come on Liz who is he?'

'Harry Osborn.' I muttered finally. Mark laughed.

'The son of dad's billionaire friend?'

I nodded, my eyes going misty.

'We were in the same history class, we had to do a project together.' Mark rolled his eyes.

'Oh how romantic.'

'Shut up!' I giggled, lobbing a cushion at him.

'Glad to see you two are getting along.' We both spun around to see dad stood in the doorway, what if he had heard what I'd said about Harry! But I doubted it; he'd be teasing me by now if he had.

End Of Chapter 5

A/N: A few quick notes, just in case anybody was confused by that Mark Raxton was Liz's stepbrother in the comics, who after a freaky lab accident (yes another one) got turned into the Molten Man. Normie was Liz and Harry's son.

In the next chapter (part two of the party) Liz talks to Peter, there are a few hints of Peter/M.J and more than a few hints of Harry/M.J.


End file.
